


propinquity

by deadgayteenagers



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, basically neither of them die ok, i mean obvs. people are dead but they arent. v happy ending for a zombie au. i mean relatively, im going to stop typing now, mentions of death tho, no one is dead tho! hooray, which is never fun bUT its not angst. its pseudo fluff, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgayteenagers/pseuds/deadgayteenagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet as he approached. The glass door had been smashed, leaving large shards of broken glass smattered across the entryway. Naegi looked up from them, into the store as the glass cracked under his shoes, and froze as his eyes met the back of an all-too familiar silhouette.<br/>[short zombie au in which Naegi and Togami find each other, basically.]<br/>propinquity: 1. nearness in place; proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe the only fics ive written and actually shown to people all include naegi crying and pre-established naegami. thats all i can write. but its not like its a sad end so yeah !  
> also ! ty to my friend max for betaing it for me even tho they dont even dr, ilu bro ur #1 they're tumblr user e-wren shower them in love and follows  
> enjoy! <3

Naegi’s hands were shaking as he drove into the town.

They did that a lot, he found. It wasn't surprising; Naegi had seen so many people he died, close friends and strangers alike. He was too empathetic for his own good -- it was surprising he had made it far. His hands didn’t even shake so much anymore, but today was an exception; he had been assigned to go into his home town, look for survivors and supplies. Naegi had been chosen for two simple reasons: he knew the town the best of the small but strong, steadily growing colony that had built itself from the ashes of the zombie apocalypse, and, unlike Komaru, he could drive. Zombies had become fairly manageable, finally, but survivors and supplies were far harder to gather.

To an extent, Naegi was glad to go. The possibility of finding survivors - especially people he once knew - was tantalizing, but the fact that he probably wouldn't find anything but emptiness and corpses was more tangible. As he drove into town, his eyes scanned the area carefully. Empty, deserted playgrounds Naegi had played on as a kid, houses of people he recognized, his elementary school - all of them he passed by slowly, looking for any signs of life. He didn’t let himself think of what had happened to the people who once inhabited the barn, lifeless city, people he’d once knew.

The residential areas were the hardest parts. What used to be was far more real. The scenes were scattered with notes of gone lives. Once those had been covered, with no people - a few corpses, a couple shambling zombies Naegi didn’t let himself recognize before dispatching - it was time for the less depressing, if more dangerous part: supply gathering. There were several places to check, but Naegi got through them all fairly quickly; most of them had been cleared out, anyway, and for the ones that hadn’t, it was easy work to get the necessary items.

By the time he was done with all but one, he was shaking again. His next stop was a locally-owned, small supermarket. The owners had been a gentle, elderly couple Naegi had been fond of. He parked across the street from it, not letting the memory of their smiling faces and kindness reach the surface as he stepped out of the car.

It was quiet as he approached. The glass door had been smashed, leaving large shards of broken glass smattered across the entryway. Naegi looked up from them, into the store as he the glass cracked under his shoes, and froze as his eyes met the back of an all-too familiar silhouette.

The light, slowly fading as the sun set, illuminated the golden hair that topped the tall figure in a faux halo, bringing back memories of school, of lunchtimes and afternoons spent in the company of one particular person, someone Naegi had assumed he would never see again, assumed was dead, and all the thoughts flow in at once and Naegi couldn’t breath as his vision blurred with salty tears and-

Not a second passed before the figure whipped around, gun raised and blue eyes sharp as ever, though more tired, with less drive and more weariness but just as much purpose, cutting through Naegi as they always had, before he froze, too, breath taken as it never was, not before Naegi and not after him, Naegi was --

Naegi was crying, he realized, tears flowing as his limbs froze in place and then unlocked milliseconds later, but too much later, and he practically catapulted himself forward, thinking nothing but of the person before him-

Who took a step forward, too, but not before he was smashed into and sent stumbling back twice the distance he had gone forward-

And the moment ended, just as quickly as it came, though it felt like years before Naegi found himself wrapping his arms around Togami, who was warm and breathimg and above all, alive. He hadn’t cried in so long, not since he had to take care of a Komaru above all else, but that was hardly a thought that crossed his mind as he buried his face in Togami’s chest. Togami didn’t know what to say or do for once, and merely returns the hug loosely, head dropping into Naegi’s hair, which was soft as ever, if a bit dirty.

Moments, or maybe minutes, pass before sobs stop choking out of Naegi’s throat and he can speak.

“I…” His voice faltered, failed him, momentarily. “I thought you were dead.”

“Tch.” Togami replied almost immediately. It was a habit, maybe an instinct. “As if I would just let myself get killed. I, much more reasonably, was under the same assumption for you.”

Naegi sighed shakily. “I’m just glad that… that you’re not-”

"Quiet. I know." Togami's voice kept it's edge, but was softer this time. "It's... quite obvious." Naegi laughed shakily in response and simply gripped him tighter. 

More moments passed before Naegi stepped away from him, just enough to give space without really being away. His hands reached out to grip his arms, as if he needed confirmation that this was real, that Togami wouldn’t disappear if he lets go. “Have you been on your own…?”

“Of course. I doubt others would have been any help, and I wasn't exactly around anyone competent when it happened. I can’t imagine the same applies to you. however.”

Naegi shook his head. “N-no… It was me and Komaru for a while, then we found some others, and… Now that it’s all calmed down, a lot of other people, actually… Some we know, actually, like Kirigiri-san and some of our other classmates and a guy who claimed to be your butler, but he didn’t know what had happened to you-” Naegi stopped, letting out a shaky breath at the panic that had surrounded his initial attempts to find Togami, but his smile was real.

Togami noted that Naegi had been looking for him - but of course he had, what was to be expected of him? - as Naegi continued.  “But, um, that’s not the point, basically we’ve formed a settlement of sorts, of a couple hundred people probably at this point.”

“You’ve been living there, then?”

Naegi nodded. “You… You’ll come back with me, right?”

“...It’s not like I have anywhere better to go.”

Naegi’s smile broke into a full-on grin. “G-Great! The car I used to get here is just outside - I also learned how to drive, though I guess that’s obvious! I’m sure everyone will be really glad to see you, and-” Naegi kept babbling on as they go to the car, and begin the drive. The settlement, apparently, was a couple hours away, and Naegi has a lot to say.

It didn’t take long for him to grow quiet again, though, and though the air around him grew forlorn, his smile stayed. “I was just… really scared you’d say no. So thank you.”

“Tch.” Togami’s gaze drifted out the window, and he wondered if he’d ever get used to Naegi’s utter idiocy. “I haven’t spent so long searching just to leave you when you finally turn up.”

Naegi’s smile brightened even more, and at a loss of words, his hand reached over to grip Togami’s, instead.     

 

 


End file.
